


For The Love Of Pie

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love Of Pie

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** For The Love Of Pie  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dean doesn't choose.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word pumpkin on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Sam walked into the hotel room carrying two pie plates. “Do you want apple or pumpkin pie?” Sam held up his hands to show Dean his choices. 

Dean rolled his eyes as he snatched the pies out of his brother’s hands. “You don’t ask a man that. Especially when he hasn’t had pie in a long time _and_ when you already know the answer.” At the confused look on Sam’s face Dean quickly replied, “Both, Sammy. I want both.”

Sammy shook his head as he watched his brother cut large pieces from both pies. His brother really did love pie.


End file.
